An example of conventional semiconductor light-emitting device is disclosed in JP-A-2015-115432. In the semiconductor light-emitting device of this document, a wiring pattern and a resist layer are formed on a base. Further, a semiconductor light-emitting element is mounted on the base and is covered with a sealing resin.
In the above-described conventional semiconductor light-emitting device, steps (i.e., height differences) are inevitably generated at some locations on the base due to the presence or absence of the wiring pattern and the resist layer. Specifically, there are portions where both the wiring pattern and the resist layer are formed, and portions where only one of the wiring pattern and the resist layer is formed, and portions where neither of them is formed. Thus, steps are present on the surface of the substrate. Such steps cause the following problems.
In forming a sealing resin by molding, the base is sandwiched between a pair of molds that forms a predetermined cavity. At this time, a gap may be formed between the mold and the base due to the presence of a step described above. With such a gap, the liquid resin injected into the cavity may leak from the gap, which may cause various troubles. For example, the leaked resin may cover the terminal portion for external connection, so that the planned conduction path cannot be secured. Further, when the leaked resin is solidified to form burrs, an otherwise unnecessary process for removing the burrs is required.